


honeyed touches

by Anonymous



Series: insinuations and temptations [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, EXO God series aka Junmyeon gets some, Junmyeon is God of Water, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yixing is god of healing, and life technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s easy for worshippers to misunderstand Yixing. His nonchalance for laziness, his healing powers as a one-sided coin, but to underestimate him would make people the true fools. It’s easy for Junmyeon to underestimate him, believe that he will let Junmyeon go so easily. He never does.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: insinuations and temptations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	honeyed touches

As the God of Healing, Yixing is always willing to give. To lend, without cost. His powers, his time, he’s never felt a need to receive anything in return and it shows and shines throughout his entire personality. He gives out blessings and heals with his simple touches as if it’s nothing. His blessings are common, his affection is not. 

The reality is, Yixing can be quite cold. Even though he frequents the human land the most, he doesn’t get close to them. Ignores their blatant want—Yixing is quite handsome after all— without even sparing them a glance. Dark hair and even darker eyes, a charming smile that enraptured people. He moves smoothly, as if the surrounding air parted for him, makes way for the possessor of a wanted power. Even if he can take life as easily as he gives it. 

But he remains the same. Keeps their affections and intimacy at bay with the same swoon-worthy but polite smile, and dazed eyes that revealed no emotion. It’s only around the other Gods he shows the varying degrees of his expressions and emotions, dazzles them with a smile and twinkling eyes. He’s the most expressional among them all.

It’s easy for worshippers to misunderstand Yixing. His nonchalance for laziness, his healing powers as a one-sided coin, but to underestimate him would make people the true fools. It’s easy for Junmyeon to underestimate him, believe that he will let Junmyeon go so easily. He never does, and Junmyeon will never complain. 

Now Yixing smiles down at Junmyeon, all honeyed and dimpled. He likes what he’s reduced Junmyeon to, a writhing mess, a pretty picture with bruises that go from his neck downwards. If he’s feeling particularly sadistic he’ll heal the hickey’s before inflicting them over again. There’s this sharpness in Yixing’s eyes that the others don’t possess. It’s amused, dangerous, and makes Junmyeon shiver in delight. 

“How do you feel, love?” He murmurs, his eyes dark.Yixing notices. He always does. If the way his eyes sparkle indicates anything, he’s having way too much pushing Junmyeon to the edge. “Think you take it again?”

Junmyeon can’t describe how he feels, can’t describe how Yixing makes him feel. On fire, hot energy pulsing through his veins, his hands, his heart. The answer must show on his face, because Yixing is back to grinning again. Junmyeon wants to make Yixing proud, wants to take it as nicely as Yixing gives, wants to kiss his sweet dimples and come for the fourth time.

Yixing quietly chuckles into Junmyeon’s neck, and Junmyeon can feel his smile in the crook of his shoulder. Kisses littering upwards, lips skimming Junmyeon’s jaw, a quick bite to his ear. Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut a long while back, his arms loosely hanging from Yixing’s broad shoulders, a leg hitched around his waist. Yixing brings his hand to cup the side of Junmyeon’s face. Wipes the stray tears from his face with his thumb, then plants kisses against them. He’s sweet like that, but it’s almost punishing how he doesn’t give Junmyeon what he wants. Pushes and pulls him like it’s a game. 

He’s got Junmyeon laid back against the grass this time, where it tickles. Flowers surrounding them, suspended in the air and leaving a sweet fragrance everywhere. The renowned gardens of his temple. The place everyone wants to visit the most, but very few people are granted access. His fingers lightly trace over every mark and scar and flower Junmyeon’s skin bears. He leaves Junmyeon breathless with his kisses, his touch even, leaves him wanting more even though Junmyeon has already received, and received, and received. 

Earlier Junmyeon was pressed against a tree, oil dripping off of Yixing’s fingertips as he stroked Junmyeon to the edge, and tipped him over it gleefully. Before that Yixing had sunk to his knees, and let Junmyeon return the favor in kind. Somewhere in between that when Junmyeon was caught between his lips and a waterfall he rolled his hips up so expertly Junmyeon came crashing down again, Yixing’s name on the tip of his tongue. 

Yixing’s generous to the point where Junmyeon trembles with the effort to keep up. Generous to the point where he pleasures Junmyeon and Junmyeon is so far gone he can’t tell where he begins and where Yixing ends. Yixing likes being in control, and Junmyeon will gladly hand the reins to him over and over again. 

He smiles when Junmyeon looks up at him through tearful eyes, on the verge of losing it yet again to the skillful god. He smiles as he leans down to kiss Junmyeon, and smiles again into their kiss. Always smiling even when his intent isn’t pure. 

“Have you made your mind up?” Yixing asks in that deceptively sweet tone of his. Yixing needs an answer, and won’t resume his actions until he gets one. It’s frustrating, because they both know what Junmyeon’s answer will be. 

Junmyeon wants to tease him back, to smile slyly and question him in the same manner. “You already know the answer,” he mumbles instead, looking up towards the sky. He reaches up slightly to cup Yixing’s cheek, feels his heart tighten when Yixing leans into his touch, eyes simmering with warmth. 

Yixing presses a kiss against Junmyeon’s hand, and there he is smiling. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went way off the posting schedule sorry! just had a lovely case of writers block which resulted in this one being a bit different compared to the others?? anyways have a nice week y'all


End file.
